Crossing over
by Eternalukyou
Summary: The time has come for Tenchi to make the desistion. Ryoko or Aiaka. Washu,, broken hearted, flees to early to ever hear Tenchi's true feelings. By the time she dose it to late, she had already crossed over to the other side. Please R


Crossing over: the tale of Washu's shattered heart  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Notes and stuff: Live I've said a MILLION times, I do not own these characters, I don't remember who dose.. cuse I'm stupid, alright? The song is by Dana Carter, it's called 'crossing over' I think, don't quote me on that. Thank to every one who read this. This is my first Tenchi fic, I'm sorry if it's kind sad but if you've read any of my other stuff 'She's all alone' and stuff like the, I like to write sad things, it reflects how I feel inside... I make my charters smiled with tears in their eyes, just like me... remember... Everything is wonderful now.  
  
@------------  
~~~~  
  
-Ever day seem I turn another page-   
  
Washu watched silently from her seat on the couch. Ryoko didn't know she was sitting there tinkering with the remote control the Miyoshi had destroyed in glee when Space police, police man came on. Ryoko didn't see her as she cornered Tenchi in the hallway.   
"So Tenchi..." She smiled at him. "I've had enough of play time, why don't you just chose who you like better, me or Aiaka."  
"Well... I..."  
"Come on and be a man Tenchi." She ran her finger over his cheek and put her mouth so close to his ear her soft lips brushed against his ear lobe. "I know you'll make the right choice." She stepped back. "Why don't we say, tomorrow at Dinner you announce who it is your going to marry Tenchi, I won't tell Aiaka and I won't try an influence you, deal?" she held out her head. Tenchi swallowed hard, this would put an end to all the bickering and it could be good for everyone. He shook her hand.  
"Deal." Tenchi flashed a lopsided grin and continued to the kitchen and Ryoko went to her room. Washu sighed heavily.   
"I guess that count me out." She leaned back on the couch. "Given half the chance I'd make him mine... but..." she laughed. "I guess I'm not his type." She laughed openly now, but that quickly stopped. She tried to stop the tears in her eye but they forced their way through "Tenchi..."  
  
Tenchi was in the kitchen when he head Washu laugh, I didn't know she was still awake he walked out into the door way just as she whispered his name, he froze.   
"You deserve this Tenchi..." she continued. "It's your right... to get all these girls off your back..." She rubbed her face on her sleeve. "you have every right in the world to break their heart... because I know... as well as you... that you don't intend on marrying either of them..." She rose, still unaware Tenchi was standing in the door way listing rather avidly, and made her way from her room. She knew she had a lot of thinking to do tonight. And now, so did Tenchi.  
  
-and it feel like the heart ache fades a little for away,-  
  
"I guess... this will be better for every one." Washu sniffed and lay flat on her back, string blankly at the light fixture. "We can all leave here and go one with our lives." She whipped her nose with a tissue. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave this planet just yet. Maybe I'll move to another city, I hear Osaka is nice, and so it Kyoto... both nice big cities. I'm sure I can find a job, with my intellectual skill..." she laughed again. "Of course I can I'm Washu the super genius!" She turned over on her side and pulled her knees to her chest. "But I'm not smart enough to open my mouth." She covered her face with her work callused hand that reeked of chain oil and sweat. "It's my own fault,"   
  
Tenchi sat there, ear pressed to the wall trying to make out was Washu was saying... it wasn't like him to ease drop but he had to know what she was saying... he never knew she was serious about him. She had made several passes and jokes but he never took it seriously... just another annoying alien girl in his house. He would be glad when they where all gone tomorrow. But... would he really be happy with out Sasami's cooking and Miyoshi's bubbling cheers while watching TV, Kiyone's yelling, Ryoko's smart ass remarks, Aiaka's annoying habits... and Washu's help, her inventions. Maybe he would miss them... the house would be so quite with out them all. Tenchi pulled his ear away from the wall, that when he realized how awful the whole predicament was. I was hoping to finally be a boy happy with out all these women... maybe I won't be. But it was to late for Tenchi to make any regrets now, by the time dinner rolled around Washu had left the house, everything she owned was gone. She had simply up and left, and soon after so did everyone else.   
  
-Look in the mirror and I like what I see,-  
  
Washu stretched, holding the cuff of her pajama's in her hands and stepped out of bed. Padding across the carpeted floor she headed for the small bathroom. She leaned over the sink and reach for her tooth brush. As she scrubbed away at her teeth she stared at herself in the mirror. It had been three yours since she left Tenchi's house and she hadn't heard from any of them since. She couldn't say she never gave it a second thought but she gave it lots, always wondering who Tenchi picked to marry, if any... did Tenchi pick Aiaka or Ryoko, by some off chance did he want her? Ever time she thought that she would laugh. Of course he didn't want her.  
"Morning Washu." She smiled into the mirror talking to herself. Toothbrush still in her mouth she ruffled her short hair. It was then she noticed something. She was just fine, even with out her old friends. With out Tenchi or Sasami. She was fine without Ryoko or Mihoshi. She was alright. She never need them anyway. "Why didn't I think about it earlier..." she smiled. "Washu!" she said to her mirror image as she did almost every morning. "You are a genius!"  
  
-ya it didn't take the much baby out of me.-  
  
Washu deiced today was going to be different. She deiced that she would make today special, she was going to go out there and see if she couldn't find her self a boyfriend. She had been telling her self for three years that she didn't have time for boy, but now she did. She kept saying to herself in the mirror. "No Washu, not today. To much to do today." But now she didn't have to tell herself that, she had no reason not to. Humming she dressed quickly in her normal attire. Tank top, jeans, just liked everyone else in the city. She dropped her cell phone, pager, wallet, and planner into her purse and slung it over he shoulder. Washu glanced in the mirror one last time before she left to apply lip gloss, smiling at her self she uttered. "Washu, you never need Tenchi anyway!"  
  
-Something proud and something strong feel the absents of a memory that's dead and gone.-  
  
I remember reading this was a very popular place to meet new people, lots of single people come here. she looked around her. The view wasn't that great from where she stood, leaning against a light post. True, many young, eligible look men where running around but none of them even seem to be looking, they seemed to just be passing through, hardly any of them noticed Washu. Then across the court yard, on the other side of the fountain a boy caught Washu's eye. A tall Japanese boy with longer than normal hair. He didn't see her but, she saw him. It's too bad he shows up now... Washu shook her head and walked over to the boy who stood alone, seemingly waiting for someone. She walked right up to him and just stood there for a minute looking him over before he noticed to her.  
"May I help you?" He obviously didn't recognize her. Who would with all the hair gel and lip gloss?  
"It's been a long time... Tenchi."  
  
-I do believe I'm crossing over,-  
  
"Who are- Washu?" He almost dropped the parcel he was carrying. "Wow... you look a lot different." Tenchi blinked in disbelief.  
"People grow up, or in your case... grow out." Washu laughed, and with her strong hands flipped his pony tail.  
"Oh well... ya." He smiled uneasily. "What are you doing here Washu? I didn't know you moved here!"  
"You never bothered to ask. I've been here a long time. I'm surprised today of all day I bump into you." She smiled and pushed a hair back behind her ear.  
" 'Today of all days'? What is that supposed to mean?" Tenchi was obviously confused. Washu could only laugh.  
"Don't worry about it. Hey Tenchi, are you busy for the next couple of hours?" She looked hopefully at him.  
"Actually Washu, I have work to do. I'm waiting for my partner now. I'm sorry." She looked saddened. "Here." He scribbled on a small violet piece of paper. "Call me tonight and we'll go out to dinner, alright? Catch up on what ya missed."  
"Alright Tenchi." She took the paper and carefully tucked it into her purse. "You'll hear from me this evening. Thanks Tenchi. Have fun!" She walked off waving. You always show up at the most incoventent times, don't cha Tenchi? That's ok, we're just friends now... Right? She asked herself right. she answered mentally.  
  
-I feel the weight come off my shoulder,-  
  
Washu whistled as she entered her empty apartment. She didn't mind come back to it any more. It' didn't bother her that she was all alone in a big city. She had made it this long. The silence was actually welcoming, the sweet smells that where her, the rumpled bedspread and computer parts, she was welcomed by them. This was her world, she didn't need anyone to be with her. "I guess," She said to her self as she fell back on the bed. "Once I stopped sulking and figured out that I didn't really need Tenchi... Everything looked up. Once I figured out that I was ok, that I could move on, I was fine." She thought out loud. There was no one here to mock her for talking to herself, everyone did it, Washu didn't care. "I don't need you Tenchi, I've been just find with out you. I don't need you now!" She pulled the crumpled piece of paper from her purse, and stared at it for a long time. "Or do I?"  
  
-I close my eyes and I drift closer to the other side,-   
  
Washu let her eye lids close. She listen to the **tick tick tock** of her clock. The soft sound of running water in the pipes, the soft hum of the girl upstairs singing, the gentle thumping of her heart in her chest. It was a lazy afternoon, and she enjoyed it. It had been a while since she simply laid and listened to the music the world around her provided, it sang a song to her, she evoked it and let it fill her mind, let it give her thoughts a tune. I bet he chose Ryoko, she us so much more prettier than Aiaka, and given half the chance she could be a very wonderful person, just don't piss her off. Washu couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yea, Ryoko, you are a wonderful person you just don't know it yet." She shifted and turned on her side so she could stare out the window at the dwindling afternoon.   
  
-And lord I swear I'm crossing over, -  
  
And Sasumi, I hope she got what she wanted. I bet she's really pretty now to, but a handful. I know I was. And Mihoshi, I bet she's as annoying as always, and Kiyone... she, I bet she's just as wonderful as always... Washu didn't want to egknowledge the hot tears that welled in her eyes. She kept telling herself that she was alright with out them. But would she really? "I'm fine with out them..." she told herself allowed, Then she had to answer herself. "No, your fine with out Tenchi, you never really need him. But you need your friends Washu." She covered her face with her hands. She could almost feel Tenchi's soft hands on her face. "I don't need any of them, I'm fine with out them! I can make new friends, I can find another boy..." But could she really ever find friends quite like them?  
  
-I found the strength to let you go the thought of you is getting colder and further from my mind.-  
  
She remembered the look of triumphant on Aiaka's face when they had finally done away with Yugi, Sasumi's laughs when Ryo-oki stole the carrots she was trying to cook with, the sound of Ryoko's nagging and humorous bickering with Aiaka. She never thought she would miss fixing that things Mihoshi broke, or sulking back to watch for friends figure it our on their own. She didn't know she would regret leaving her friends. But with every memory she had, each mental snap shot, there was always one person missing, Just on person absent from every happy memory, a black spot where he should be standing,. Tenchi. It was like she had erased him from all her pictures. "Tenchi..." She reached over for the phone and pulled out the piece of paper.  
  
-And I think I've crossed that line to the other side.-   
  
"Where is he?" Washu paced impacentaily outside the restaurant, pulling her half trench around her tightly to shut out the cold night air. It wasn't like her to get dressed up, but she thought it might be nice. She might change Tenchi's mind about her if she showed up in a skirt and high heels. She actually enjoyed it. It wasn't like she didn't own any dress, she had lots in fact but she never had any reason to wear them. She was glad she finally had the chance. Sighing she pulled a powder compact from her purse and looked in the mirror checking herself over. "I look great." She snapped it close and looked around. She saw Tenchi. He was standing on the corner with a bouquet of flowers in his hand looking around. It was like he didn't see her. She smiled and a bit of pink came to her cheek, he didn't recognize her. That made he chuckle a little. She stood right behind him for a minute.  
"Oh Tenchi Darling." She called sweetly. He spun around. "Are you blind or what?" She laughed.  
"No I- I just didn't recognize you, You look so... um... your um...-"  
" I believe Beautiful is the word your groping for."  
"Stunning." He spat.   
"You _have_ changed." She laughed. "Or at least your taste has."  
"Well... uh- oh!" He held out he bouquet of lilies to Washu. "These are for you, I guess, I wanted to apologize, for not stepping in before you left Washu."  
"What do you mean Tenchi? 'Stepping in'?" she took the flower and inhaled there delicate scent deeply.   
"I... well, why don't we go on in and I'll explain exactly what happened, alright?" His smile was still the same, the light in his eyes had changed though, somehow dulled. Someone had once told her that the light was your innocents, and when you lost it you where no long a child. Washu check her reflection in the window, her emerald eyes where as bright as ever.  
  
Tenchi sat down across from Washu and smiled as she lay her purse and flower on the chair next to her and hung her coat on the chair.  
"Now Tenchi." She folded her hands. "Tell me exactly what happened."  
"Well..." he took a deep breath. "I guess what happened is... you remember the night before you left you where fixing the remote for the TV when Mihoshi had broke it?"  
"Yea, Ryoko and you made a deal, you where going to pick who you where going to marry." She looked over the menu, nodding slightly.  
"Well... I heard what you said, and when you where in your room, I heard that too." He swallowed and dropped his gaze to the fork on the table. "When I went to talk to you the next morning it was to late. You had already left. I felt really bad... because Washu... I-" She knew it, all alone, she knew it, he dose want me! I knew it!! "I needed someone then... I was so alone after that night..."  
"But didn't you-?"  
"No, I told them all to go home, I know it was wrong and, boy, do I regret it now." He rested his head against his hand.  
"So.. they all went back to space?"  
"Yup, Aiaka and Sasumi went back to Jurai, Mihoshi and Kiyone got transferred to a different sector, I guess Ryoko went back to being a pirate, and you, you where gone before I could even tell you to leave." He sighed. "You where the only semi-sane one anyway."  
"I- you want me to stay?"  
"Yea, I did actually. I didn't know what you thought about me until it was to late." He looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Would you... come back with me?" Washu was stunned. She put her hand on her chest.  
"I..." She gathered her wits and spoke what she knew. "Tenchi, you know as well as I do, you don't need me. and I'm just fine with out you. I'm not saying I don't want to be your friend I just don't think... let me put it this way, what I felt for you is history. I may have no friends here, and no one to be with but... I'll be ok with out you." Tenchi rose from his chair.  
"I understand Washu, if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." with that he turned and left, leaving Washu alone at the table. She sat there for a good long time before the waiter came over. She ordered and sat there in silence, it didn't hurt inside like she thought it would. She didn't feel bad.   
  
-Lately I find when I'm walking through town I don't have to turn away, I don't have to look down. -   
  
Washu strolled through one of the shopping centers, her friend Camellia was setting her up with her friend, so she had to find that oh-so-perfect outfit. She was standing just inside the door of Liberty House (tm) admiring a very nice dress when she heard an all to familiar voice.   
  
-If I should see you with somebody new-   
  
She spun around it was Tenchi. He was talking to another young woman, with blue-green hair. She took a firm grip on his hand and the two walked off. Washu could only smile. He heard him speak.  
"Bulma... Your the greatest."   
  
-well I might get sentimental but I'll make it through-  
  
"That was sure quick." She turned back to the dress she was admiring and picked it up. "I'm happy for you Tenchi, I really am." She smiled. She was glad she didn't have to fear heart ache, there was none to fear. Maybe she never _really_ loved him anyway  
  
-Something real and something right-  
  
"How do I look?" she asked herself as she spun around in front on the mirror. She stopped at looked herself over, really looked herself over. It was then she realized why Tenchi hadn't recognized her, she had changed. From baggy shirts to tight dresses, from machine oil to lip gloss. She didn't even look the same anymore, she grew up. She had become the woman she had always wanted to me. "I am the great Washu!" She told herself "and I'm-" she stopped short, she swore she heard the front door open.   
"You are the great Washu and you are a genius!" A figure stood just on the edge of the darkness, seemingly floating there. "You always have been, has it taken you this long to figure it out?" A soft, familiar chuckle.   
  
-put a shadow of a doubt in a different light. -  
  
"Who-Who's there?" She strained her eyes to make out who it was.  
"Did you look at it from Tenchi point of view? Do you ever think you where hurting him as much as he hurt you?"  
"Well... no." Washu stepped closer to the darkness.  
"You should Washu, think about what he thinks, You where hurt when you thought he didn't want you, now he's hurt the you don't want him."  
"Who-" She perched on the edge of the darkness. At figure proceed to the front door.  
"Good bye Washu!" Then it struck Washu   
"Ryoko!!"  
  
-I do believe I'm crossing over,-  
  
Washu reached for the phone. "Hello?" she said softly. "Tenchi... I wanted to apologize for yesterday... I know I was a little cruel.. but I just don't think...  
"I understand Washu, your probably right. Where to different," she could almost hear him smiling. "We've been fine with out each other all this time. We'll still be alright, right?"  
"Right." She fell back on her bed. "We're still friends right Tenchi?"  
"Sure."  
"Good." See... Everything turned out ok.   
  
-I feel the weight come off my shoulder,-  
  
Dear Ryoko, where ever you are,  
  
Ryoko, my friend. I pray you life is far less complicated than mine. How are you enjoying space? I just wanted to say... that I'm sorry about what happened between you and Tenchi, I'm sure this is history, you've probably already got a new boyfriend at gallivant around the galaxy with. If you ever need tactical support, a repair girl, or just a friend. Look me up. It's not hard to find, I'm the only Washu in the phone book. I also want to thank you, weather that was really you or simply my mind playing trick on me, which in fact, is completely plausible. I want to thank you. Tenchi and I are on friendly terms, but nothing more I swear. Everything I felt for him has been doused by time. I've crossed over... his memory no longer ties me down... but your dose. Please come and take me with you, where ever you go. I can be a pioneer!  
  
Love,  
Washu  
  
'I am Washu and I am a genius.'  
  
-I close my eyes and I drift closer to the other side,-   
  
Washu closed her eyes and sighed dropping the letter in the mail box.  
"I am free of the bonds we had Tenchi, Thank you for everything, and if I could do it all over again, I might do it differently but the outcome would be the same. You and I are just not compatible." She sighed, smiling as the warm air played on her pale features. "Thank you.. everyone... my friends."   
  
~*owari*~  



End file.
